Dolls have been produced and enjoyed by children and adults alike for centuries. Most dolls, however, have limited use and do not contribute much in the way of educating the owner beyond the likeness they bear to actual humans, and human expression.
An objective of our invention is to provide a doll that is attractive, and a companion to hold and carry.
Another objective is to provide a doll that is amusing and versatile while remaining relatively simple in construction.
A still further objective is to provide such a doll that can be incorporated in a series of characterizations relating to universal themes such as the heavens and earth.
A yet further objective is to provide such a doll that may be used to exemplify to a child the transition from bed time to wake-up time.
Another objective is to provide such a doll that is relatively simple in construction, inexpensive to fabricate and which is fun and positive in play value.
A still further objective is to provide a doll that is educational, contributing to expand a child's curiosity and knowledge of the environment in which we live.
These and still further objectives and advantages will become s apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, which exemplify the presently preferred mode for carrying out the invention.